In general, a conventional charge settlement method of a commercial transaction which is implemented for purchasing or selling a merchandise has been mostly performed by cash or a credit card possessed by an user. In case of using a credit card, the user presents a credit card after purchasing a merchandise or receiving a service, and then a store requests and receiving an approval to/from a transaction server using an inquiry terminal installed thereof.
However, the credit card which should be possessed for using this transaction is easy to be frequently lost, the fact of losing is not aware easily because it is used in large amount transaction more than dozens of thousands won rather than small amount transaction the such that the frequency of use is low when it was lost, thereby it is frequent that the lost credit card is used in a malicious transaction such as an unlawful transaction in real state during without recognition of losing.
And, since the credit card accompanies a commercial transaction according to information stored by a magnetic strip method, it is weak to forgery and alteration, thereby damages more than dozens of million won are occurred by forged and altered credit card.
Even if not the above losing or forgery and alteration, the credit card number and the term of validity is sufficient for transaction for purchasing a merchandise at present when shopping through Internet is a daily work, and these information is easily exposed from an online shopping mall or a store during transaction by the credit card, thereby cases of taking unlawful profit in an Internet shopping mall are frequently occurred by using these information maliciously and damages are increasing in the real state.
In this reasons, a purchaser possessing a credit card does not trust the Internet shopping mall to dislike providing their credit card. Thus there is inconvenience that needlessly large amount of money should be possessed, or large amount of time should be spent for purchasing necessary merchandise because purchase through communication network is not considered. It is a real state that these problems are obstacles to progress toward a credit society.
Relative prior art is Korean registered patent No. 10-1260698 (Method and system for call authentication using terminal information, Registered date: Apr. 29, 2013) and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2001-0068073 (System and method for transaction by using communication terminals, Publication date: Jul. 13, 2001)